I'd Lie
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: If you ask Stevie if she loves Zander, she'd lie. / It's not the best thing I've ever done with my life, but it's cute and it's long and maybe it'll make you smile. A Zevie story where Stevie doesn't want anyone to know she's in love with her best friend. Please read / review / favorite if you want to make my day a little brighter! ;
1. I'd Lie

**Sorry that this is the worst excuse for a one-shot ever. It's based on the Taylor Swift song "I'd Lie." I thought this'd go in a different direction, but it is what it is. Tell me what you honestly think; just try not to be too mean. I can be rather sensitive. (; **

**I really, really hope that you guys like it. I just decided to write a whole bunch of Zevie one-shots and this is what resulted. **

**Please read / review / favorite! It really means a lot to me, I promise. Especially when you're nice! Love you guys! Again, sorry this is so long. **

**I strongly encourage that you listen to the song 'I'd Lie' before [or perhaps during?] the reading of this. It stands alone too, though. **

**And yeah. Sorry for the long author's note and the insane out-of-character-ness of my story. I just… I don't know. I'm not fully confident with this. **

**Posting it anyways. Love you guys! (: **

"Hop in!" Zander smiles widely at me from his blue two-door Jeep Wrangler. He has just gotten his license not two hours ago, and he's come to pick me up since I called shotgun on our first ice cream run.

"You didn't tell me how your date went last night," I say, climbing into the front seat. "How was Penelope?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Penelope was Monday night. Last night was Lindsay. Or was it Jenny?"

"You're bad!" I smack his arm gently, with hidden satisfaction that he couldn't remember his date's name.

"Anyway, we went out to dinner at some restaurant and then went to some dumb nightclub that she liked."

"Glad you had fun."

"The food tasted like crap and the nightclub played terrible music."

"What restaurant?" I ask, curious. Zander is a typical guy; he eats almost anything.

"That new French restaurant that opened near our burger joint."

I fight a smile. He called it _our _burger joint. Which it is. Technically, it's not. But we've been there so many times together that… I don't know. It's just cute he called it that.

I guess I took a long time to respond, because I turn to see him staring at me while he rambles about the music they played at the club or something. I can't help but notice that his eyes aren't just brown; they're a mixture of about ten or so different shades of brown. Just like his father's.

Staring into his eyes feels amazing, the best thing I've felt in a while, but I look away. "Keep your eyes on the road, Zander. You just got your license. The last thing I need is you to lose your license."

"The last thing _you _need?" he jokes.

"Yes, me. My birthday's in February and you need to chauffer me around until then!"

"Is that how it works?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it works."

He smirks at me, turning again towards me and meeting my eyes.

"Did you make eye contact with whoever this much last night?" I question him.

He laughs. "Are you kidding? She got a piece of lettuce wedged between her teeth for half the night. I couldn't look into her eyes; I was distracted by her teeth!"

We both laugh, and I wonder if he's being honest with me or if he's just joking.

"Aw! You don't think it's love this time?" I ask nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like I'm rooting for this girl.

"Nope. Can I be honest with you, Steves?"

"Of course." _Is he going to tell me he loves me too? I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. _

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love."

"You don't know that for sure."

He runs his fingers through his short, curly hair as we pull up to a red light. "Nah. I swear. I'm never going to fall in love."

"Why not?"

"It's too much for me to handle. The girl is so needy, and she whines all the time. Imagine how many girls guys that are in love miss out on."

I laugh at him, and he joins me. But we're laughing for different reasons. I want him to be mistaken, and he thinks that he's being funny.

"Zander, if you're in love with one person, you don't want to be with anyone else."

"Is that why you turned down Justin Cole earlier today?" Zander wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Because you're in _love_? With someone else?" He holds the 'o' in 'love' as though he's mocking me, and I fake smile at him.

"No," I shake my head, my cheeks blushing. I fight the urge to say, "I turned Justin Cole down because I am madly in love with you," and instead say, "I turned Justin Cole down because he's not my type."

"He was your type not too long ago, am I right?"

"I'm ignoring you," I say, turning up the music. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson blasts through the car. "Oh my gosh, Zander! You love this song!"

Instantly, he begins singing along. At the conclusion of the song, I laugh.

"If you ever tell anybody I like that song, Baskara, you're dead!"

"If you ever tell anybody that I encourage you to sing it, you're dead."

"So it's a deal," he winks at me, and I melt. I shouldn't like my best friend as much as I do. I shouldn't like my best friend at all.

"Why'd you get a blue car when your favorite color is green?" I question Zander, breaking the comfortable silence that follows.

"You know my favorite color?" he cocks his head, eyes still on the road. "I'm impressed."

"Why are you impressed?"

"No reason. Do you know Justin Cole's favorite color?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the farthest thing from interested in him."

"Nah. You like him. Or you like somebody. Is it Tony Cardella?"

"No."

"You like Justin. You're playing hard to get."

"I'm really not."

"You think Justin's _hot_."

"You think anything with a pulse it hot."

"Are you picking a fight with me, Stevana Baskara?"

"No. I think it's the other way around."

"I hate fighting."

"You love fighting."

He shakes his head, his eyes still on the road. "No I don't!"

"Remember when we were at the grocery store buying those little pizza bagel things and you picked a fight with the woman in front of us on line because you didn't like her political views?"

Zander smirks a bit, before saying, "That was _one _time…"

"Or when you argued with the lady at the nail salon that she was Chinese when she was really Korean?"

"She didn't look…"

"She would know, Zander."

He sighs heavily. "Fine. You win. But only this _one_ time."

Another comfortable silence follows.

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"When's my birthday?"

Is he seriously asking me this? I'm his best friend. Of course I know his birthday. "October 17th."

"You know my birthday!"

"Of course I know your birthday."

"Yours is February 8th."

I give him a puzzled look.

"That's right. I know it's right."

"But why did you…"

He cuts me off. "I wanted to make sure you knew mine, that it wasn't weird that I knew yours."

"You're crazy."

"But you love me anyway!"

"Maybe," I lie. "Maybe not."

"Come on! You love me! Mallory always tells me we're meant to be."

Mallory is Zander's one-year-older sister. She's largely into fate and things like that. There's nothing that I wish more than for her to be completely correct. "Ah, Mallory. How is she, anyway?"

"She misses you!"

"I love your sister. It's not even funny. She's beautiful!"

"Wow. I should set you two up some time. You're both clearly obsessed with each other."

"You know, that'd be great. She's the only reason I hang out with you, anyway."

"Next time you want ice cream, call her," Zander pouts, pretending to be angry at me as we pull into a Baskin Robbins parking lot.

"Zander Robbins?" I ask.

"Stevie Baskara?"

"Are you related to Baskin Robbins?" I say, trying to hold in my laughter.

He rolls his eyes at me, before breaking a smile, and finally cracking up with me. "You're so strange."

"I know."

"It's okay. That's why I love you."

Every Friday night, Gravity 5 has movie night, in which a specific band member chooses a movie for us all to rent. Zander sits on the floor in front of the television, scrolling through the movie choices. It's his turn to pick the movie.

"Shutter Island?" he asks.

"I loved it," I tell him. "But I think it's a bit too scary for Nelson and Kevin." I motion towards the two boys, who sit on beanbag chairs, playing their stupid Furious Pigeons game. I hate that game, but it keeps them entertained.

"Did we see that together?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You saw it on one of your dates, but you barely paid attention to the movie because you were doing… other activities. So you made me go back with you that night. At midnight. And we skipped school the next day, because of course it was a Thursday."

He chuckles. "We've had some awesome times, Baskara."

_You have no idea. _I think. _Because even standing as far apart as we are, all I can think about is how you're in the room, and how I can barely breathe. _

I watch the back of his head as he flips through the movies. There are endless titles, and he is completely mesmerized. He knows every movie; he knows pop culture better than anyone I've ever met.

I notice his ears, the way they twitch just slightly as he indubitably bites his lip. I pay special attention to his arms, as he flexes to scratch his head. And I…

"You love Zander?" Kacey whispers to me as we sit on the couch, clearly watching me watch Zander pick a movie. He's awfully indecisive.

"No, I do not love Zander," I lie. At this point, I'm sure Kacey can tell. But maybe she's too absorbed with herself to notice. "And can we not? He's sitting right _there._"

"I can see Zander. I'm not _blind."_

Zander, sure he's heard something, turns around, searching the room. "I swear, I heard my name… You heard it, Stevie, didn't you?"

"You're crazy," I roll my eyes, knowing exactly how to play him so that he turns back to what he's doing, and not pay attention to what we're saying. "I didn't hear anything."

He turns back around, and I smirk. How can he not tell that I'm in love with him, that I have been since we met?

Zander chose "The Champ". We've both never seen it. Kacey, Nelson and Kevin had all fallen asleep, bored at the old plotline. Zander and I, however, were both instantly intrigued.

Hearing sniffles to my right, I tear myself from the movie.

"Zander?" I question.

"Yeah?"

"Are you… are you crying?"

"No!" He pulls away from me as I move closer to him to look at his face.

"You are! You're crying!"

Hiding his face in his hands, he says, "No I'm not! You're seeing things!"

I smile widely, definitely going to use this against him. "You're crying! Zander Robbins is crying at a movie!"

"It's a sad movie!"

"So you admit you're crying?"

"Fine."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Kacey cries in almost every movie."

"Kacey is a girl."

"Oh, Zander," I smirk, pulling his hands from his face and looking into his tear-filled eyes. "You're kind of girly too."

"Am not!"

"Being sensitive isn't a bad thing, really. Lots of girls think it's really sexy."

"Well, what do you think?"

I give him a strange look. He's stopped crying now and is now smiling slightly at me. The movie still plays on in the background though I barely hear it.

"Do you think sensitivity is sexy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows seductively at me. "Well, then…"

I shove him a little. "On anyone but you."

We both laugh a little and turn back to the screen. Not much has changed since I've turned away.

"Steves?"

"Yes, Zander?"

"Nobody's ever seen me cry before."

I turn towards him, not believing a word that he says. "No one? Not even your mom?"

"Not since I've turned five. I never cried in front of people after my fifth birthday."

"You haven't cried in eleven years?"

"Well," Zander admits, "I've cried, but it was alone in my bedroom."

"You're such a sap."

He winks. "And you love me for it!"

As I hang up my jacket in the band room closet one morning, Zander and Kevin walk in through the outside entrance. They appear to be in the middle of a seemingly important conversation. I don't make a sound, shoving myself into the closet and holding my breath so they don't hear me. I'm more than a little curious what they are talking about and I know they'll stop the conversation if I make my presence known.

Boys are dumb like that.

"You should just tell her," Kevin says.

"I can't tell her," Zander sighs, putting his hands behind his head and resting them there, something he does when he's deep in thought. "That'd ruin everything."

"Come on. She's… she's not like that. She won't hold it against you."

_So they're not talking about Kacey since she holds EVERYTHING against you. _I chuckle to myself, but am careful not to make any noise. _But who could it be, then? _

"I know, but then things get awkward and I don't even know if she…"

Before he could finish his statement, he stops.

"I think I heard something."

"What?" Kevin asks.

"A… a noise or something. Whatever. I'm going to go."

"We're continuing this conversation later. Don't think that making up an imaginary sound will make all this go away."

"It's not imaginary!" Zander sighs. "But fine. Whatever. I wish I just knew if she felt the same."

"Don't worry, kid. I got your back."

He looks down as his feet. "She… she thinks I'm heartless."

Kevin cackles, "I doubt she thinks that. She's always all over you."

"No… but I told her that… that…" He looks around suspiciously, still paranoid about the noise, then bends down and whispers something in Kevin's ear.

"I don't know why you'd say that. You l…"

But Zander's at the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Quietly, I leave the closet and walk out the door Zander left from. I wait a few seconds outside the door before strolling on in.

"Hey Kev," I smile.

"Hi Stevie."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." My stomach turns; I hope he didn't see me leaving after hiding in the closet. I thought the coast was clear but…

"What's your opinion on Zander?"

"Kevin," I shoot him a look. "He's my best friend."

Kevin frowns slightly, awkwardly. He meets my eyes. "But, like… he's cute, right? He's an attractive guy."

"Do… do you want me to set up you and Zander?" I can't help but laugh. "I don't think you're his type, but, I mean, you never know."

"No…" Kevin bites his lip. "Do you find Zander… appealing?"

I cock my head to the side in complete confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you, Stevana Baskara, like Zander Robbins? Like, like-like. Not like as in friends."

I roll my eyes. "Goodbye, Kevin."

"But…"

I walk out the door and begin to walk away before he could finish, but I am almost certain I hear him mutter something. Maybe it's my head playing tricks on me, but I really hope I heard correctly.

"But… he's in love with you."

I spend Friday night at Zander's house, writing a song. As usual, Zander sits with his guitar in his lap, taking song writing very seriously, while I play around in his room, touching all his things and making him sincerely wish he didn't invite me.

"Where'd you get this?" I ask, holding up a little statue of a turtle playing guitar.

"Oh. Naya gave that to me last Sunday."

"It's cute," I say, disappointed that he still accepts gifts from his fan girls. I figure what I heard Kevin say a couple days ago was completely wrong.

"Eh, it's alright. I don't really want it. It's nothing compared to the socks you bought me." He pulls off his shoes to reveal that he is wearing the dorky yellow duck socks I bought him a couple months ago. I figured they were so entirely non-Zander that it's humorous.

"Then why do you keep the turtle if you don't like it?"

"Because," he explains. "It's funny."

"The fact that it's a turtle playing guitar is funny?"

"No! You must think I'm really stupid, huh? What's funny is that she has no idea that I play guitar."

"What?" I spit out. "Everyone knows you play guitar."

"Au contraire, Stevie-bear. Nobody really knows. I never tell anyone. In fact, you and Gravity 5, and well, people who've seen us play, are the only ones who know."

"What? You don't tell people?"

"Nope. Never."

"Wow. Okay. I'm surprised you don't go and brag about it."

"Do I seriously brag that much?"

"How do I answer that? Uhm, YES!"

"Oh," he chuckles. "Never knew."

"Now you know."

"So, Stevie, why haven't you suggested any inspiration for this song? Aren't you _inspired _to write with me?"

"Nah," I sigh. "I'm never inspired."

He gives me a look [I swear, he can see right through me] before putting his guitar down and patting the seat beside him. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

I sit down, frowning. "Nothing's wrong. I never help write."

"That's not true. You always help. You can help right now by making me a turkey sandwich."

I shoot him a look.

"Okay, okay. No need for the daggers. I was _kidding._"

"Sure."

"Okay, okay. I actually want a sandwich. But you don't have to make me one. I have a mother for a reason."

"You're actually a horrible person. How do girls like you?"

"They don't know me that well."

I smirk. "Clearly. Because I know you and half the time I want to throw a gigantic rock at you."

"What about the other half of the time?" He raises his eyebrows and smirks at me.

"Hmm. Good question. Maybe muzzle you?"

"This face is too pretty to be muzzled."

I sneer, "And this is why I thought you bragged about playing guitar."

"Stevie, honey?" Zander's mom is at his doorway, staring at her son and me as we attempted for the fourth hour to write a song. "Would you like to spend the night?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. R."

"Wonderful! Well, I'll leave you two at work." She winks at me before walking out the door.

Three hours later, it's almost two in the morning and we're both exhausted. We've made no progress in writing a new song and all of our current attempts are awful. Then again, anything you do when you're tired is pretty terrible.

I fell asleep at some point, and I wake up in the morning underneath the covers in Zander's room. He's beside me, sleeping on his stomach, his face towards me. I can't help but notice that he's beautiful.

Then again, that's my first thought every morning.

I make my way to his bathroom, which he shares with Mallory. She's in there when I stumble in, putting on her makeup.

"Can I borrow some face wash?" I ask her, barely functioning. It's early if Mallory is still here; she has work at eight.

"Sure you can, Stevie." She hands me something that I don't bother to read; Mallory's amazing at makeup.

Finished washing my face, I dry it off with a towel. I look up to see her staring at me.

"Try some of this," she tells me, handing me a bit of foundation. "It's too light for me, but it'll look perfect on you."

"Thanks Mal."

"Speaking of perfect…"

"God!" I throw my hands up in the air. "How sick am I of that word. Perfect. There's no such thing as perfect."

"There is so," Mallory tells me. "Think about you and Zander. You two are _clearly _perfect for each other."

"I want you as my sister-in-law more than anything, but I don't like Zander like that."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Mallory gives me a knowing look, then waves goodbye. "I have to go to work, but I'll see you later, I hope. You're going to be my sister-in-law. I can feel it."

Winking at me, she leaves the room. I start putting on my makeup, and can't help but stare at my reflection.

"You're not Zander's type," I think to myself. "What I would give to be his type. Please, miracle. Please let a miracle come and let him fall in love with me."

Because I know his favorite color. I know his ways and his favorite song. I know that he loves arguing, and I know how to beat him in any fight. I know his sister, how beautiful and wonderful she is. I love her. I know his father, his job title, how he's the most amazing chef in the entire world. I know how much Zander resembles his father, from the curly hair to the striking brown eyes.

And I love him so much.

But I'll never tell anyone.

No. I'll never tell anyone.

Because we're best friends.


	2. Fearless

**Thank you to all who reviewed! It means so much to me! (: As I promised to you, a specific LunarMoonWater in particular, here is my next [and very likely final] installment of the I'd Lie Zevie series. **

**Based on my lover Taylor Swift's song Fearless. A great song, a little old, but I truly recommend listening to it! **

**And here we are… **

Fearless:

"Don't you think the street looks so pretty right after the rain?" I ask Zander, admiring the road as we talk towards his car.

"It just looks wet," he responds. "I don't see anything that's particularly pretty about it."

"It's, like, glowing. You don't see it?"

"What drugs are you on, Stevie, and can I have some?"

I shove him slightly. "It's beautiful. Don't crush my spirits. I love this look, you know? The look right after the rain, like when everything's so wet and raw and lovely. It's just… perfect."

Saying the word reminds me of the Perfs, but more importantly, of Mallory. Of how she told me that Zander and I are perfect together, how we defy the 'nothing in life is perfect' law.

I smile to myself. Because I love him and apparently it's obvious to everyone except for him.

"Why'd you stop walking?" I look up to meet Zander's eyes, ten feet in front of me. It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what he just said. "I have to get you home before your parents, and more frightening, your brothers, kill me."

I twirl around a few times, delaying him, and he smiles at me. I know my brothers won't actually kill him. He doesn't.

"Here's not the place to dance, Steves," he tells me. "As good as a dancer I am, and as much as you know it, we have to get you home."

It's funny that he knew I wanted to dance with him. Not that I'd ever tell anyone.

In fact, I've never been a big dancer at all. I'm scared to death to dance in public because I'm probably the dorkiest dancer in the entire world. But I'd definitely dance with Zander.

I'd dance with Zander if it were pouring rain, if I were dressed in that gorgeous baby blue dress that I wore last month for my eldest brother's wedding. It must've set him back at least a thousand dollars, but he knew how much I liked it, and he bought it for me. My parents wouldn't ever have – they'd never be able to afford it.

But he bought it for me. And I'd ruin it for Zander.

I'd do anything for Zander.

I guess I don't move fast enough for Zander, as I still stand in the middle of the mall's parking lot. We'd spent a solid three hours at Dave And Busters, and it really was time for me to get home. I've been with Zander for almost forty-eight hours at this point.

Funny how I can't get myself to hurry along.

I guess I didn't move fast enough for Zander, because I feel arms wrapped around my thighs and suddenly, my feet are off the ground.

"That's it. If you're not going to move, I'm going to make you move," he says, effortlessly lifting me into the air and throwing me over his shoulder.

I hate when he does that.

"ZANDER!" I scream. "PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS KIDNAP! HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A DERANGED TEENAGER WITH A HUGE EGO! HELP ME!"

Naturally, the people around us aren't much help. Stupid by-standers.

"Deranged?" Zander asks when we're both situated in the car. "Really? I'm a deranged teenager with a huge ego?"

"Sounds accurate to me," I reply.

"I don't think so. How about gorgeous Greek god with the agility of a gazelle?"

_God how true that is, _I think. But I can't say that. So I say something else. "How about no?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "It was more accurate than the first one."

"The huge ego one is clearly accurate."

"Come on, Stevie. If you…"

I interrupt him. "I know, I know. If I looked like you…"

Now it's his turn to interrupt me. "I'm glad you don't look like me."

A confused look on my face, I ask, "Why? I thought you'd love to have such a gorgeous best friend hanging around?"

"I already have a gorgeous best friend hanging around." He turns and winks at me.

"Aw," I coo, but on the inside, I'm blushing. I fight a smile externally, but it surfaces.

He smiles at me. "So you think I'm gorgeous too?"

"What?" _Did I say…_

"You said 'I thought you'd love to have such a gorgeous best friend hanging around.' So you think I'm gorgeous."

This time, I cannot fight the blush as it colors my cheeks a rosy pink color. I shove him and mutter, "Shut up!"

He laughs hysterically, running his hand through his hair.

He'll never know, but every move he makes is making me want him more and more.

I love him way too much to be healthy.

I cannot think of a time where my life was any better.

Being with Zander makes everything better.

I have no problems that are holding me back. I have no fears that are hindering my life at all.

With Zander, everything is perfect.

…

Maybe we are perfect together.

Maybe Mallory is right.

I hope Mallory is right.

"Drive slower," I tell Zander as he drives closer and closer to my house.

He is facing ahead, but I know he is rolling his eyes at me. He knows how much I love spending time with him. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't love spending time with me.

If he didn't like spending time with me, he would've told me a long time ago.

"I'll take the long road to your house," he replies.

I smile a small smile and clap almost silently.

"Happy you won?"

"I won?" I question. "I'm going home, aren't I?"

"You know I don't want you to go…"

"Yeah, yeah," I joke. "You've got a date tonight or something?"

"No, not currently."

"What? When I leave, you're going to go pick one up?"

"Nah," he shakes his head. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I… I don't know. I… I guess I'll kinda wing it."

"Good luck with that," I tell him. I don't mean a word of it. I hope he has terrible luck.

"I've never been rejected before," he brags. "Why should it start today?"

I smirk. "Maybe a girl will finally realize what an egomaniac you are?"

"Hey!" He grins, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "It's one of my most valued traits. Besides, you know, my creamy skin and perfect complexion, not to mention my flawless face and well-sculpted…"

"Enough!" I cut him off. "I understand how perfect you are."

There's the word again. Perfect.

"Nah," he shakes his head. "I'm not perfect. I'm just perfect for someone."

_Perfect for me_, I think. I hate myself for thinking it, because we're best friends and absolutely nothing more, but I couldn't help it.

No matter how much I try to deny it, I love Zander Robbins. I love my best friend.

He's perfect for me. I just wish he knew.

Everyone else seems to know.

I'm lost in thought when I hear Zander mumble a swear under his breath. Then another one. Then another. And soon, he's not mumbling anymore; he's flat-out screaming curse words, one after another.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Though Zander never really is one to hold back on the cursing. Typical boy.

"Perhaps we're out of gas."

"OUT OF GAS?" My eyes pop open. "But you just filled the tank yesterday."

"I know, but…" He looks down, not wanting to meet my eye. "I didn't want to fill the tank fully because gas is so expensive lately, so I used the change from my wallet."

"Oh my gosh, Zander. And how much was that?"

"Seven fifty eight."

I face-palm before bursting out into laughter. "Only you, Zander. Only you."

We spend what feels like hours together, in the car, just talking about everything and anything. And it's getting cold as the afternoon transitions into evening, but I don't mind. No. There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be in the passenger seat of Zander's blue Jeep Wrangler.

Where I have his full attention. No distractions.

Just us, together. Like it should be.

At some point in the night, we're sitting, talking, and the conversation stops. Not an uncomfortable stop, but a stop nonetheless.

He turns to face me, not for the first time, but for the first time where it was this perfect.

We both laugh, and I notice how wonderful he really is, how flawless, how perfect.

How much I love him.

I take a mental photo of this image. The moment where I fell in love with Zander all over again.

If only he fell in love with me too.

Zander's turned me into such a sap.

I no longer hate romantic comedies; they're [secretly] Zander's favorite, and I guess I grew accustomed to watching them so many times with him that I fell in love with them. Secretly. I'd never tell anyone, apart from Zander, that I don't utterly despise them.

And I've found a new love in dancing. And that's what we ended up doing in the back of his Jeep at six thirty at night, on some abandoned road four blocks from my house. Really, we could've walked to my house for help, but we didn't.

I didn't want to. Zander must've not realized.

Why would he want to spend his Saturday just to hang out with me?

So Zander and I danced in his car for what feels like forever, dancing.

I know I must've said it thousands of times, but I'd dance with Zander anywhere. In a bikini in the arctic, I'd dance with him if he asked me to.

He can make me do anything. Overcome any challenge, any fear, anything. With him, I'm fearless.

He makes me a better Stevie.

I only wish I could made him a better Zander.

"Stevie?" I hear a voice say outside the car. "Stevie?"

"Oh my God!" I whisper-shout to Zander. "Who the hell is that and why do they know my name?"

"How am I supposed to know? They're saying _your _name. You don't recognize the voice?"

"No…"

"Well… This is awkward."

"This isn't awkward. This is scary…"

The pounding begins.

"Stevie! I know you're in there. Open up or else!"

I begin to panic; understandably, I begin to panic. Hyperventilating, I try and say silent, hoping the voice'll leave us alone. It's dark out now, and I really don't want to find out who the mysterious voice is.

Zander grabs one of my hands with one of his, stroking the back of it with his thumb, successfully calming me down.

For a second.

Then he opens the door.

"I thought it was you in there," the voice says, and I recognize it.

Of course I recognize it. My brother, Charlie.

"Why aren't you ho…" he begins, before a smile forms on his face. "Oh. I know why you're not home."

"What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow at him. My brothers are so dumb.

"Don't act all innocent, Stevie. Don't pretend you weren't just macking your boyfriend in his car. I knew there was something romantic going on between you two. I told Sam but he didn't believe it. But I knew it was true. I didn't buy for a minute that you two were 'just friends.'" He puts air-quotes around just friends.

"But…" I stutter.

"We… _I_ ran out of gas," Zander explains calmly. "I swear we were just dancing to music on my phone. You can check my tank if you want, but I have no gas."

"Yeah, okay," Charlie winks at him. "Your fuel is empty? Okay. I get it. I know when I'm not wanted. Catch you on the flip side. And if you ever hurt my sister, you're a dead man, Robbins."

"But we're actually stuck," I call out, but he just shakes his head as he walks away.

"Well that was rude. He could've at least offered to get us fuel."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "Because Charlie's that nice of a guy."

"He's not so bad," Zander admits.

"He threatened to kill you."

"No!"

"Yes he did. He said that if you ever hurt me, that you're a dead man."

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll never hurt you."

We lock eyes. I can't even express how much I love him in words.

We eventually call Nelson and Kevin to bring us gas.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Kevin asks suspiciously.

"Dancing," I admit. They both laugh.

"Yeah. As if Zander Robbins would sit and _dance _in a car with a girl for two hours," Nelson says. "You got a pulse, he's on you."

"That's not true," Zander shakes his head, a small frown on his face. Maybe that's how they see him, but maybe that's how Zander wants them to see him. Guys like being seen like that, like they get all the girls.

But if he wants them to think that, why didn't he lie and say he was on me?

Am I truly the only girl that he doesn't want?

"Oh, and Zander, you owe me three servings of onion rings," Kevin informs him as he pours the gasoline into the car. "Because this gas is not cheap."

"Come on, Kev. We're friends," Zander tries.

"Yeah, well, cars run on gas, not friendship, so you better pay up."

"And I was inconvenienced, so I think you owe me a plain bagel with butter," Nelson adds. "Toasted."

Zander rolls his eyes, but he agrees. "Fine guys."

"Now get back to your love fest," Kevin smirks at me.

"Not a love fest," I reply.

Nelson shakes his head. "Oh, please, Steviekins. Everyone can see how badly you guys want each other besides, well, you guys."

I turn to face Zander as he turns to face me, but then we both blush and turn away.

It can't be true. It can't be. I mean, I'm me and he's him and it's like… It won't work.

Yet I want so badly for it to work.

Zander pulls up to my house after an [admittedly awkward] drive. What Nelson and Kevin said keeps playing over and over inside my head. Does Zander really want me?

My phone beeps, and I glance down to read it.

"Who is it?" Zander asks, probably as grateful as I am for the distraction.

"Kacey."

"What does it say?"

**Hey Stevie! I hear you're with Zander. Make your move already and kiss him! I know you want to, and let's be honest: he wants you to too. Ah, planning your wedding now. Love! **

"Uhh…" I stutter. "Just girl things. You know. Hot guys and tampons."

"That's really what you guys talk about?" Zander raises an eyebrow at me.

_Yes. _"Not always."

_As if I can remember a conversation with Kacey that doesn't involve hot guys or tampons. _

I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my wallet. I think I've overstayed my welcome.

"Let me walk you there."

"It's alright," I say.

"Steves, it's almost eight o'clock at night, and it's freaking dark outside. I'm not letting you walk up to your door alone."

"You make it seem like something will happen."

"You never know."

"You also act like you'll do something if somewhere were to happen."

"What?" Zander's jaw drops. "I'd take on anyone for you, Steves."

"No you wouldn't. You'd be too afraid of ruining your pretty little face."

"No! I would totally cream that guy! Or those guys. Anything for you."

"Whatever puts you to sleep at night."

"Well, actually, before I fall asleep, I…"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, THEN DON'T!" I squeal, interrupting him. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"I was going to say how I listen to that CD you made me…"

"Oh."

"Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Just… drop it."

"You're a sick person, Steviekins."

"I learned from the master."

"Who? Charlie?"

"You're hilarious."

"So they tell me."

I turn to him. "Goodbye, Zander."

"I'll walk you."

And before I can object, he's out of his car, the doors locked.

And he's walking to the door.

We stand in the doorway, just looking at each other, a half smile worn on both of our faces.

"I had an amazing time," he finally says.

I nod. "We'll have to do best friend's night again sometime."

"Yeah," he mutters. "Best friend's night."

"Text you later?"

"Sure." He turns to walk away, and I pull out the key to open my front door. But I can't fit the key in. My hands are shaking. I've never felt this way before, around Zander especially, but I don't know what's happening.

I'm not usually this way. I'm usually totally calm around Zander. He's my best friend. Why am I acting like such a teenage girl?

Maybe because that's exactly what I am.

"Need help?" his voice asks, soft, smooth, perfect.

"N… no," I falter. "I've got it."

But he doesn't listen. He never does listen. And he grabs my hands, his cold touch sending shivers up my body, and helps me slide the key into the door.

"Thanks."

But he doesn't respond. Instead, he turns me around, pulls me in, and crashes his lips into mine.

It's a first kiss. It's really something.

"It's…" I open my mouth to speak, but Zander answers first.

"Fearless."

I giggle. "I was going to say perfect."

"No, not perfect," Zander shakes his head. "I hate that word. It reminds me of the Perfs. I don't even know why that word exists."

"But fearless?"

"That's a more suitable word. I mean, think about it. Two best friends kissing. Come on. That could be risky. Plus we're in a band together. Double the risk. And your brothers can come out and catch us. Triple risky. But you know what? This is fearless because we put all of that aside and we conquered our fears together. We turned our fears into love."

He meets my eyes and all I can say is, "You're cliché."

"I love you, Stevie. With all my heart. I have forever."

"I love you too, Zander. And I want nothing more than to be fearless with you."

He kisses me again, a longer, more passionate kiss.

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first._

_Fearless._

**What'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Your reviews mean the world to me. And I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but I know a lot of you were not 100% satisfied with how 'I'd Lie' ended, so I added another chapter, making this a two-shot, and hopefully making a lot of you, LunarMoonWater in particular, super happy! **

**Please review / favorite! You'll make me inspired and happy! **

**It really does make my day when you write nice things to me! **

*** I love Zevie and YOU! (: ***


End file.
